Saionia
Summary Saionia is one of the few magical humans to have appeared on Earth (or anywhere, for that matter). While it is unknown where she was born, or who her parents are, it is known that she was born on January 5th. It was not long after she was found that she became part of the Nar, the major house focused on magic. Her being human and having magic allowed her to quickly become more powerful, and reach the top of the hierarchy, becoming one of the the elites of the Nar. She had then became friends with the other two elites. Then the war happened. Of course, all of the major houses had to fight in this war, as it threatened the whole planet at large. It was then that Redardant bumped into her shortly after a battle. They had become "rivals" at this point, but could not take it seriously due to the war. Nearing the end of the war, Saionia ended up fighting one of the giant goblins, and ended up greatly wounded after defeating it. After the war, Saionia was watching the Nar, and everything happening around it, waiting for one exciting thing to happen... Appearance Saionia has a very thin build, is a little short, and has small hands. She has blonde hair that goes down to her waist, with bangs reaching just above her eyes. She usually wears a blue or white shirt, with a short black skirt. A pair of black heels are worn with this. She sometimes paints her nails blue. Personality Saionia has quite a mixed personality. She has a kind side to her, she does care about everyone's well being, but she has a rebellious and a serious side to her as well. She will take big things seriously, such as war. She also sometimes steps outside of the rules, albeit slightly and still following morals. She had quite a rivalry with Redardant, and after the war, she picked on him quite often. When Redardant went off to the other planets, she eventually was able to continue the rivalry with Beret. She had actually trained to keep up with him after he got his Form of Valor. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Saionia Origin: Ragnerverse Gender: Female Age: 17 | 55 | 55 | 57 Classification: Magical Human, Elite of the Nar Date of Birth: January 5th Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 95 lbs Height: 5'7" Likes: Old stuff, Arrows (The directional variety), Tying people up, Making traps Dislikes: Spam, Fat free milk Eye Color: Blue, White in form of the Nar Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Shooting things Values: Her friends Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Nar Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-A | High 6-B | 5-C | High 6-A | 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can sense sources of magic, Can survive in space indefinitely, Magic, Danmaku (Magic spam), Small Scale Creation (Can create some small and common objects), Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (Has bested psychics in a mind battle), Attack Reflection (Via Reflection Barrier), Explosion Inducement (With certain attacks), Longevity (Induced this on herself with her magic, said to last at least millions of years), Status Effect Inducement (Poison and paralysis), Telekinesis, Healing, Dream Manipulation (Can completely change the dreams of herself or others at a whim), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack (Can cause all of her attacks to do this), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Magic Maze), Can see Souls and attack them with magic attacks, Resistance to Durability Negation (via Concentrated Defense) | All from before | All from before, Sealing and Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (via Collapsing Sphere), True Flight, Power Nullification | All from before excluding Form of Nar abilities | All from before including Form of Nar abilities, Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction (via Hakai), Limited Resistance to Statistics Reduction (Hakai cannot be slowed down from its infinite speed) Attack Potency: Continent level (Is the elite of the Nar. While still getting outclassed by Redardant in sheer strength, is still capable of wiping armies, and taking out landmasses) | Large Country level (Lost most of her magic capacity in her final battle in the war. Still fodderized Beret and proved to be quite above the rest of the Nar) | Moon level+ (The form of the Nar is comparable to the form of Valor, while Saionia's base form was too low to reach Beret's level. Much stronger than the Moon Buster Cannons that are seen on a few planets) | Multi Continent level (Regained her magic capacity after obtaining the form of the Nar for the first time and pushed herself nearly to her limit, and was compared to Redardant multiple times after this) | Planet level (Should be stronger than the last time she used this form. Surpassed Beret completely in this form, even said to have been close to Ragnarok in terms of power) Speed: FTL+ (Slightly below Redardant. Is still capable of traveling in the same solar system in reasonable amounts of time) | FTL (Lost a lot of her magic capacity, which is somewhat tied to her speed. Still faster than Beret) | MFTL (Was almost as fast as Naiomi) | MFTL (Repeatedly compared to Redardant) | MFTL+ (Is faster than her previous time using this form, actually even faster than Ragnarok, breaking close to 2500c), Infinite Attack Speed via Hakai (This attack hits its target the instant it is set off, and Naiomi has stated that it is an actual projectile) Lifting Strength: Class E (Is surprisingly powerful for a magic user in terms of lifting. Actually held up a literal falling atmosphere in the war) | Class E (Her lifting strength is not affected by her magic at all, should be comparable to before) | Likely Class Z (Has been compared to Redardant many times) | Possibly Class Z (Has shown to be comparable to before in lifting) | Class Z (Threw a planet after slowly breaking its orbit) Striking Strength: Continent Class (Her punches are around as strong as her magic is) | Large Country Class | Moon Class | Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Continent level (Has deflected the attacks from the big weapons in the war with her body), Multi Continent level via Concentrated Defense (Can survive hits from Redardant) | Large Country level (Tanked Beret's hits, should be comparable to her own AP), Multi Continent level via Concentrated Defense (Has not lost concentration capacity, comparable to before) | Moon level+ (The forms of the major houses are explicitly shown not to be glass cannons), Planet level via Concentrated Defense (Should be around this range) | Multi Continent level (Compared to Redardant on multiple occasions), Moon level via Concentrated Defense (Can tank the moon buster cannons found on some planets) | Planet level (Tanked Beret's attacks with little effort, almost as durable as Ragnarok), Large Planet level via Concentrated Defense (Should be higher than Beret's Concentrated Defense) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible. Saionia lasted the entire war, which spanned at least a few years, without any sleep. Also, keeps watch over the Nar for years at a time. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers with most abilities (Can spread over a large portion of a planet), Interplanetary with Hakai (Used this to destroy a soul at the other end of the solar system) Standard Equipment: Her staff, which doesn't do much Intelligence: Gifted. Has a lot of knowledge in magic, and in using it in combat. Has actually stalemated Redardant once despite being much weaker, and has set up complex traps to manipulate her opponents and leave them helpless. Her magic helps her in doing this, making her very formidable to anyone who doesn't know what they're doing. Weaknesses: *Like other magic users, she only has limited supply, and can run out *Her magic maze drains a lot of her magic *Her paralysis ability also drains magic quickly *Magic draining abilities can actually drain her stamina *Concentrated Defense can be "broken", but this doesn't do much but disable it for a little while Feats: *Lasted for the entire war (which lasted at least a few years) without rest *Stalemated Redardant in a spar shortly after the war via intelligence *Created many complex traps even without magic, one of which ended up hogtying her victim *Completely tanked Beret's attacks in the Outer Planets Saga *Surpassed Beret at his peak in 2 years by training *Is one of the few characters in the Ragnerverse to actually hit her physical limit *Scared Naiomi by destroying a soul near her with Hakai, even when Naiomi was in Legendary Nibian Form Stage 3. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Magic - Saionia is one of few humans born with magic, rather than chi. She is able to use magic in a variety of ways. Saionia is able to enhance most of her attacks to be able to cause a poison effect to her target. **Telekinesis - Saionia is able to control objects from far away with her magic. She has used this to pick up giant boulders, level castles, and she can even use this on her opponent and their body. She has caused a pseudo paralysis effect with this ability before. The weight this can lift should be equal to how much she can lift physically. **Creation - Saionia can create objects out of nothing. Objects that she has created include rope, ribbons, clothing, and even bones. She has been able to create these on people. While she rarely uses it for combat, she can create rope on someone as a way to bind them (combining with telekinesis), and has once even created cotton in one's arteries, causing them to die. One of the things she has done with this outside of combat is putting and trapping a boy in a pink, girly outfit. Saionia cannot create edible objects with this ability. **Healing - Saionia is capable of using her magic to heal herself or others. It is shown that she can heal any injury, as long as the person being healed is not dead. The process is relatively quick, but takes a fair bit of magic. **Eye Blast - An invisible chunk of magic launched at the target from the eyes. This is a quick, but weak attack. Can be charged, even being able to do so while fighting as normal. **Reflection Barrier - Saionia can create a barrier with her magic that can reflect projectiles away from it. She has been able to master this to the point of being able to reflect attacks that could even one shot her Concentrated Defense. **Magic Stab - A quick thrust of the arm, and Saionia can launch a short beam of magic that pierces whatever it hits. Can be disconnected from Saionia's arm and left where it is indefinitely. Can be enhanced to cause complete paralysis as long as it is touching her target, but this takes a lot of her magic to do. **Magic Hole - This makes a portal like thing on the ground (or on a wall or the ceiling) that causes whatever goes through it to get stuck inside of it. This is NOT a pocket dimension, but a small space with a "warped" look to it. Saionia can manipulate whatever is in the space, as well as the space itself, most notably causing tentacle like things to bind her opponent. Saionia can also close the hole after opponent is thrown in, effectively BFRing them. In form of the Nar, she can completely cut off the target's abilities while they are in this. **Big Wipe - A very large sweeping wave like attack. It is usually used against big armies, and can actually cover entire countries. Due to what this is and that it uses quite a bit of magic to use, Saionia doesn't use this in a 1 vs 1, unless the situation calls for an attack like this. **Magic Hand - One of Saionia's most deadly attacks. When she goes for this, she will paralyze her opponent first, as to deny their escape, then cause her hand to glow with all of the magic that gets put into it. The hand is then put in front of the opponent, and the magic is launched throughout the target's body, hitting everything inside and out. Due to this being able to hit the target's inside, this move can ignore conventional durability. **Paralysis - Saionia can paralyze her opponent by hitting them with green projectiles. This can come in the form of balls, waves, shock waves, and even enhanced objects or fists. This is usually followed with the Magic Hand. **Trap - Magic traps that can be set almost instantly, and invisibly as well. The effects have varying effects, such as poison, caging, binding, or even sending one to Saionia's Magic Maze pocket dimension. **Magic Maze - A pocket dimension that Saionia can make. The entrance to this thing must be placed somewhere, and anything can enter into it, and it cannot be moved without destroying and resetting the maze. The entrance is invisible. This maze is quite a complex one, filled with traps and ways to die as well. Saionia herself can be pushed into the entrance, but her control over the maze allows herself to instantly leave. The maze is shown to be quite big, as big as the surface of a planet, actually. After her training, this maze actually changes over short periods of time, making it nigh impossible to even solve. This maze is Saionia's most draining technique to use, actually taking over half of her entire magic supply to set this up. **Magic Drain - A relatively simple technique, albeit one of the most annoying. Saionia can drain the target's magic as long as she is touching them, being able to absorb enough to refill her supply entirely almost instantly. **Stamina Drain - A variation and adaption of the Magic Drain. This version will drain the opponent's stamina, even to the point of being able incapacitate them. Saionia has shown to drain a someone comparable to Redardant of their stamina almost instantly after touching them. Saionia stated that someone like herself would be done in within a microsecond. *Concentrated Defense - A technique of unknown origins. It allows the user to increase their defensive capabilities greatly by concentrating. This technique is shown to be able to block attacks that "penetrate" or even completely negate defenses. Saionia cannot attack and use this at the same time, but she can activate it almost instantly. This can be "broken", but like Redardant, she does not get sloppy after this happens, but unlike him, her magic allows it to be used again after 5 minutes after it gets broken. *Form of the Nar - A form legendary among the Nar, one of the four major houses of Earth. This form greatly increases Saionia's strength, speed, and durability, as well as gives her new abilities. This makes her eyes go white, and gives her light blue visual aura around her. The user's physical limits are ignored by the stat increase, allowing them to surpass them temporarily. (This has its own keys) **Bottle Sealing - A technique all of the forms of the major houses. It allows Saionia to create a bottle and suck in the opponent if they are not stronger than her. It also cannot be used again for 1 hour. Due to Saionia getting a much better sealing technique than this, she never uses it. **Collapsing Sphere - Saionia creates a sphere around her opponent, then traps them in a pocket dimension. The sphere and the pocket dimension both will collapse in around the opponent, eventually crushing them. **Nulling Parasite - A very small magic particle is put into the opponent, this will cut off one of the opponents abilities, but only one per particle. The abilities that can be cut off can include resistances, regeneration (up to Mid Godly), and even reality warping abilities. This effect scales to any of her other techniques that can power null. She can only use this once every 3 minutes at most. This can also eat away at resistances to this ability if they exist, before doing its intended effect. **Hakai - A technique that Saionia learned during training. This cannot be used in base form, it is unknown as to why. Saionia puts her hand out, and says "Hakai". This immediately causes whatever soul she is focusing on to be destroyed and erased from existence. This has even scared Naiomi at her peak when Saionia used this on a soul next to her. (5th Key only) Key: During the war | Outer Planets Saga | Form of the Nar | Post training | Form of the Nar (Post training) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mind Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5